the swans
by foxy101
Summary: troy,sharpay,alex,miley,demi are 5 siblings called the swans with superpowers but there most powerful quailty is there charming beauty gabriella montez is a curious teenager will she figure them out troyella,niley,nalex,jemi rated t just for safety
1. love me for me or dont love me

It was first day of high school gabriella montez was so excited to meet her friends that she speeded up

to catch the bus

While Troy bolton started walking to his class he couldnt stand all the people staring at him his parents say its a gift but all he wants is

to give it back.

As he walked into class his new teacher started talking"Good morning easthigh to a beautiful day before I start Id like to welcome a new student mr troy bolton" troy

tried to look around to find a friendly face.

But when he looked to his right he found a girl smirking"hey there sweet thang",he sighed and turned to the other side but then another girl winked at him"U single?" she

smiled,he went down in his seat and looked at the clock on the wall hoping that the time would pass but then another girl called for him"hey" "gosh dosent the time pass at all"troy thought.

---------------

Meanwhile Gabriella's bus has just arrived it was late because of traffic and they missed first class,Luckily Taylor gabriella's bestfriend had just finished class Gabriella got off the bus

"Hey tay","morning sunshine"Taylor looked at Gabriella a meaningful look that she understood but before she could say anything Taylor inturrpeted her.

"you should see the new kid he is so hot","u should hook up with him"Gabriella rolled her eyes ever since she had broken up with her boyfriend drake Taylor had been trying to hook

her up anyway possible"and get over drake"taylor finished her sentence.

"Im already over him"Gabriella said with a reassuring smile while Taylor rolled her eyes.

-----------------

At the same time a shiny,pink convertible mustang rode past the student spaces and into a private spot outlined in pink right in front of the bolton,Troy's little sister stepped out

the heels of her pink boots clattering on the pavement.

The school doors seemed to sweep open on their own as Sharpay headed inside her long blond hair swishing behind her she strode down the hall without looking right or didnt

need to do that to know that everyone was looking at her.

She went right beside her brother Troy and smiled"hey troy,how was your first day?"she asked concerned her brother was never that shurgged and looked down"good I guess"

even tough they both knew he wasnt tellin the truth."Trrrrrrrrrrn"saved by the bell troy thought as sharpay picked up her phone "thats demi"she exclaimed as she walked away.

-----------------------

At the same time miley was standing infront of three gorgeus guys."wow ur pretty"a really cute boy brother looked at him weridly and then

shook her hands.

"your kevin the cute romantic one".She shook the other boys hand"Your joe the cute funny one"."Ur nick the cute n senstive one"she smiled her lovely smile and Nick threw his

head to one side.

---------------------

The moon was bright and beautiful above the Bolton's they were having dinner Troy tried to smile but couldn't muster it,when he looked around the table he couldn't find his

favourite sister so he finished quickly and got up he knew exactly were to find her.

He went out and there she was in her favourite spot the roof spoke to her in a confident voice instead of that shy one.

"Miles"he said looking up."U were faking happiness at dinner"she guessed and he sat beside her."Premenition"Troy smiled ."sister-ition"she said,He laughed and said playfully"really

and how was your day smarty pants"Miley was the only one he could talk to."dont change the subject"she said stubronnly" "and it was pretty good" she added with a smile.

His smile dimmed he sighed"all the girls kept flirting with me"."They should your off the hook"she tried to cheer him up."They dont like me for me miles"he added sadly.

"I do"she said with a smile.

---------------

Taylor threw another magazine on Gabriella's bed"why didn't you meet that guy"she added frustrated Troy was the 100 guy Gabriella rejected."you cant shut urself out" she

added.

"Im not shutting myself out"Gabriella sighed."Im just not ready""maybe some other day"she assured her looked at her friend in shock"what no you cant do that just cause

Drake tried to..."Then Taylor quickly caught her tongue.

Gabriella looked at her hurt then Taylor jumped out of bed and hugged her friend"Im so sorry sweety"she mummbled."Please try meeting him"She begged."I gotta go"she said it was

getting late.

Maria stared at her daughter as she walked in the balacony she went after her"you didnt tell me what that boy did and I don't wanna know"her mother said as she put a hand on

her shoulder.

"But you have got to move on Gabi"her mom sighed everyone keeps saying that "im fine mom".

------------------------------

so here it is link on you tube

.com/watch?v=_dgjDIePM9s&feature=channel_page

dont forget to watch ntell me wat u think

xo


	2. my knight in shining armor

**sorry it took me a while to update i was on vacation thnx for all who reviewd my story**

**and yes troy meets gabi yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

"hey troy"sharpay has just came around the corner and reached troy's locker."phew"troy reacterd to the out sharpay can be a little overly........well excited and bubbly

but he was in no mood for that still he smiled and tried to hide it.

Nice try Sharpay can read minds and emotions she laughed at his attempt,he looked at her then laughed at his sisters expression.

Like she didnt already know she asked"are you okay you seem a little down?".sometimes its just easier to ask about how he feels than reading it Troy is very complicated,mysterious and hard

to read.

He sighed "just fitting in thats all"see Troys problem wasnt fitting in with a bunch of people it was with everyone wanting to be with him and the girls flirting with him it was one of his"MAGICAL SUPER POWERS".

"I got a perfect solution for that"she smiled,"what" he was trying to finish this conversation as soon as possible sharpays ideas are not always worth it.

"a PARTY silly the perfect way to fit in"she looked at him as if he had grown an extra she osent understand he thought but oh well"you sure"he said almost laughing,"here is the guest list"she handed him a huge piece of paper.

He looked at the paper confused should he tell his sis that he dosent need more girl flirting with him and he dosent wanna be cool but looks like she worked hard on it and Sharpay can sometimes be a drama queen.

--------

The party was more crowded than Troy walked past people dancing,singing even playing suddenly something caught his eyes.

A blonde guy was yelling to a petite brown eyed girl"comeon baby were going home",looked like she was about to cry"Drake its over between us"she said in a desperate tone.

"Listen bitch either come with me or else".okay that was it Troy never tried to start a fight or anything but that guy has gone way too far."hey thats not a way to talk to girl" always being a gentleman.

Drake laughed a sarcastic laugh"what are you gonna do about it?"moving closer to Troy threatning him,"teach me a lesson"he looked Troy up and down.

"No but smells like you have been drinking so maybe the police might"he said raising up his cellphone that should make him leave troy watched as drake looked back at the beautiful girl she looked so scared.

"Enjoy the nun"he said roughly patting troys was furious he grabbed drakes arm as he walked by"on second thought"he said gritting his turned around to punch him but he blocked it then Troy suddenly got punched square in the everything went black.

---------

"umm what happened?"."Are you okay?"a soft angelic voice spoke to him."Who threw a mountain over my head"He felt a hand softley touching his smiled at the gentle touch.

Suddenly troy jumped up leaving gabriella shocked"dont be scared" she tried comforting him."what you did for me was really brave and sweet".

He looked at her confused she was a beautiful girl had brown hair choclate brown doe like eyes,a beautiful smile and a curvy petite figure if he hadnt known any better he would say she was a swan

too.

No he cant do this he cant fall for her"I gotta go"he took one last look to fing her in tears how much did he want to comfort he just walked out of the door.

-----------

Nick casually walked to his locker to see his brothers walking behind him,oh man he thought."wats up guys?"."Did u see the new girl miley"he said brothers sighed "here we go

again".

"what you talking about he asked confused,"Nick you always fall too hard too fast its like u meet a girl then boom instant love then boom u get dumbed

then boom broken heart and me and kevin are there to pick up the pieces" then in a riduculious tone"oh look its nicks broken heart".

Nick sighed "that happened like one time","six times"it was obvious that they were scared for there younger he read there mind "dont worry it wont happen this time"on that note he put his note book in his locker and quickly shut it.

"There is like a hundred photos of her in his locker right"momment of silence"though so".

-----------

That night miley was sleeping on her bed dreaming of herself singing on stage and nick watching her she was all smiles when sudenly nick shot a fire ball at her and she was woke up screaming and shaking her head.

Then she grabbed the snack next to her"Ive gotta stop sneaking daddys pork before bed".

----------

Next day at school Alex was running after demi"ok alex why are u following me around all day"demi said almost whining."no reason"alex shurgged.

As Demi picked a cup Alex did the same then she threw the cup and so did enough of this copycat stuff demi thought then she started doing a silly dance but all she got was sarcasm.

"Not a very good dancer"Alex said in a recorder."Why are u doing this to me why are you saying things about me into a recorder"."to piss u off wat else"Alex spoke in a reasonable tone."flat hair"she added.

Demi gasped"m hair isnot flat".Alex spoke in her recorder again"defensive about hair"."whould u stop"sisters can sometimes be annoying.


End file.
